Colors
by tlrlbd
Summary: I was walking along the twisting and winding streets of Conah City, looking into the shops as I went. I reached Blossom Valley - which was a long, sandy road with Japanese cherry blossom trees lining the sides - and stared at the ground as I took the familiar path home. Once or twice I raised my eyes to look at the couples around me. I never understood why couples came here to hang
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the waitress when she came up to me to take my order.

"French Vanilla." I sighed and went back to looking at my phone.  
"Oh. Like it sweet? Ok. Anything else?" She smiled and wrote something down on her notepad and put it on the table. I shook my head.  
"No thank you."  
"Kay. So one French vanilla right? Ok." And she left with a small wink at me. I looked down at the paper and saw a number scribbled down in round, feminine handwriting: 458 754 8565 xoxo. I noticed her watching me so I took the note and placed it into my pocket. I looked up from my phone and saw the waitress staring at me. I met her eyes and looked away awkwardly, but not before catching flirty smile. When she brought my coffee I stared at the small heart-shaped candy she put on the plate. I blew the steam from my coffee and ate the candy while waiting for it to cool.

A sudden, loud crash from the front of the cafe grabbed my attention and made me jump from my seat to see what happened. A girl about my age, 22, had bumped into one of the waiters. There was a silver tray, a shattered glass, and a donut scattered on the floor. The man stood up and helped her up, apologizing so much he accidentally almost knocked her down again but caught her in time. They both had awkward, guilty looks on their faces and accidentally bumped heads as they reached down to pick up something from the floor at the same time. She stepped back awkwardly and apologized. As I walked closer I could hear her smooth, silky, beautiful voice.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutch sometimes. I should help. Do you need help?" The guy was looking up at her as he brushed all the glass onto the tray.  
"No I'm fine. I'm so sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention it wasn't your fault." But I wasn't paying attention to him. I was staring at the girl. She had long, wavy hair and a beautiful, petite, curvy figure. She was wearing a short pencil dress with a fur sleeveless vest and black boots. Her legs and arms so smooth and graceful but what captured my eyes most was her face. Big, puppy-like eyes with a small nose and a cute normal mouth. There were almost no words. Normal was the only thing that could come to mind. She didn't have plump, surgically enhanced lips like all those other girls. She was pretty, but different. I almost didn't notice that she had looked up at me and tilted her head. I shook my head, embarrassed, and stepped forward.  
"Are you ok?" I couldn't help a small, awkward, smile as she stared at me as if I were the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. I looked into her eyes looked away again shyly.  
"I'm good thank you. My name is Sasha." She smiled and held out her hand. I shook her hand and introduced myself as well, blushing slightly.  
"Iro." I glanced away, wondering if she thought my name was smiled and then looked at her watch.  
"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to meet someone at 1.45!" She looked back and smiled at me before running out of the shop. I looked after her, breathless. I have never felt anything like this before.

10 minutes later I exited the coffee shop after Sasha with her on my mind, not knowing yet how that one encounter would change both of our lives. As I continued walking down the street I noticed something strange. The usually dark gray trash cans were a slightly different color. Hard to explain since I've never seen it before. Just a little bit. It was still grayish, just tinted with something that reminded me of when when I was young and lost my dog. My eyes widened when I realized it wasn't only the trash cans, some of the clothes in the windows of shops gave me that same feeling as well. I noticed people looking at me strangely and realized I'd been looking around like a crack-head. This new color made me think of the blues, sad songs about their lives. The color got more vivid and clear the more I stared. It was a dark, sad color. Reminded me of loneliness and depression, though I was immensely happy with this new experience. At around 3.00 in the afternoon I accidentally bumped into Sasha again outside of Starbucks and when she turned to say sorry she recognized me and her cheeks lifted in a grin.

"Iro!" Her eyes twinkled and she grabbed my hand and led me into the shop. "I need to tell you something!" We sat down and she stared happily into my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Well, after I walked out of the cafe where we first met, I noticed some… things. It's hard to explain, but I feel so… happy! I don't know." My eyes widened as she told me all this. "I have a question… do you have the ability to make people see color?" She blushed a little at her stupidly adorable question. I laughed and nearly fell out of my chair but managed to shake my head.

"No, but I think what happened to you happened to me as well. You know how everything is black and white? Well, there was something new when I walked out of that coffee shop." I explained and saw her eyes widen as well.  
"What is happening? Has this ever happened to you?" She whispered in amazement and I shook my head. As I looked into her eyes I noticed they were gradually changing. The light gray was gradually being stained from the pupil out. A much lighter version of the color I saw outside.

When I got home I went straight to my computer, not even bothering to take my shoes off, and looked up colors. The only results that came up were about black and white. I frowned and thought for a moment. How do I describe a color? I looked away from my laptop and out the window for a minute. Then it came to me. I searched "color of the sky" and after several minutes of scrolling down and looking through several images I finally found a website that would explain everything to me.

Colors. Not everybody can see them. Only people who have found the other half of their soul otherwise known as their soulmate.

Soulmate? I shook my head and continued reading.

Even if you just see them across the street or bump into them at the store, colors will slowly start to fill your life. You could be happily married and never see a color. It is quite rare for people to even dream in color. I dreamt in color while everything else remained black and white. Then I met Jess. She literally brought all the color into my life when everything was dark. We both did. It isn't impossible for one to see color while the other half doesn't but it is very rare. She or he could be your soulmate but you not theirs. Soulmates are very rare. When you see your soulmate you fall almost instantly in love. Even if you've never met them before. If you were given a soulmate that means that you aren't just a nobody who is the same as everybody else, living in a world of black (not saying that people without soulmates aren't important. For example; George washington didn't have a soulmate, Albert Einstein didn't have a soulmate). Everybody makes an impact on the universe. Now if you are seeing colors (and you probably are since you're reading this, because nobody else would look it up) you have most likely either met or seen your soulmate. If you see only one color very faintly it means you've only seen them, If you see only one color but different shades of it that means you have talked to your soulmate, If you are seeing a few different colors and their shades it means you're good friends with your other half, if the colors are vivid and you can see most of their different shades. If you can see all of the colors that means that you are either dating or married to your other half. Seeing all the colors and shades means that you have become one with your other and are now a whole. I believe that it is the angels that observe you and decide whether or not you should have a soulmate and who it would be.

Most of the time you are given your match as a child. Very rarely the match is made at birth. You can know if the match was made at birth or not because normally they leave a mark (sort of like a birthmark) when they decide. The birthmark should normally look like a handprint or a feather placed on your chest. To know when the mark was given to you check the size. If it is about the size of your thumb then it was given to you only recently, if it is the size of a daisy then it was given to you a few years ago, If it is the size of an eye then it was given to you as a child, and if it's the size of your fingernail, well, you were born with it.

I looked up from the computer and at the mirror on the other side of the room. I walked up to it and took my shirt of to examine the mark on my chest.

 _Yup. Definitely there.  
_  
I placed my index finger next to it and compare the sizes. It was just about the size of my nail and resembled a feather, just like the website said it was supposed to.

 _Does that mean that I was born with a soulmate?  
_  
I scoffed. __

_Yeah right. Like I'm that special._

But my thoughts were filled with what I had just read as I changed into my pajamas and and lay down on my bed, unable to comprehend the big change in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, why do you want this job?" The employer asked, and I struggled not to answer with my usual sarcasm.

"Well, it wasn't until recently that I realized that I should start doing something with my life," I cringed and tried to continue with something convincing. "So i started looking for jobs and found a great interest in this one." I forgot what I was applying for but the interviewer was looking at me with curiosity.

"I appreciate your honesty. Most people say they've been dreaming about this job their whole life." She laughed and checked my resume again. "They usually don't get the job. Only if they seem good for the job." She looked me over and then looked at her computer. "We'll see about you. Honesty is a good thing in life."


End file.
